Waking Up In The Rain
by JinxJayJess
Summary: Giving fanfiction another try again... The title is somewhat misleading though. I would enjoy some comments or fanart? Enjoy!


Author's Note: Hey everyone! I know I'm not the best writer but I decided to write a somewhat NSFW? Gajevy.. *u* Enjoy!

Levy was in her bedroom apartment at Fairy Hills sitting in her big red love seat rereading one of her favorite novels.

_*Sigh*_

Levy closes her book and looks out her open window nearby. This partly cloudy day is making her mood for reading and doing exciting things at the guild is bringing her down.

Levy then gets up from her loveseat and slowly makes her way through all her stacks of books to her large messy bed. Levy then lays face down on her bed.

After a few minutes of laying down on her bed, Levy hears a creaking noise. Looking upward through her layers of hair, she saw nothing but her window doors moving side to side and starting to pour the rain. Levy then slowly gets up out of her bed and walks towards her window to close it.

After closing her window, Levy then starts to hug herself. Then all of a sudden she felt two hands on her waist. She quickly turns around just to see her fellow guild member soaking wet from the rain.

"Gajeel! How did you get in here?" Levy asks the soaking wet dragon slayer.

"Through your window. I didn't want to get struck by the lighting by the storm that's coming." Gajeel answered.

"Oh... I see." Levy said in a sad tone.

"Yeah..." Gajeel replied back.

A minute of awkward silence.

"So... Where's your bathroom? I don't want to catch a cold either..." Gajeel said.

"Oh. Umm.. My bathroom, well technically the girl's hall bathroom is one huge bathroom that we all share." Levy embarassely said.

"Okay.. Then Shrimp, show me that way to the bathroom." Gajeel replied back.

"Wait, WHAT? No! I mean. What if the other girls see you in the hallways or in the bathroom?" Levy shrieked.

"Don't worry," Gajeel then pats her head. "They won't see me, and maybe the bathroom would be empty?" Gajeel finished saying.

"Hmm.." Levy hum with a questioning look.

"Don't worry Shrimp, I won't get caught by the other girls." Gajeel said again.

"Fine.. Follow me." Levy finally made up her mind and started to make her way towards her apartment entrance.

Levy slowly opens her apartment door and peeks outside the hallway. No one is around. "Okay, we are clear." Levy said quietly.

Levy opens her door all the way and turns around only to see that Gajeel is no longer behind her. Levy freaking out, quietly starts to yell, "Gajeel, where are you?"

"Quiet Shrimp, if you don't want to get caught." Levy heard.

"Just keep heading to the bathroom and once you are in stay there." Gajeel said.

"Okay..." Levy quietly responds back.

Levy then quietly heads down the hallway towards the bathroom.

_Creak..._

Levy jolted to her right.

"Oh. Hello, Levy!" Wendy says as she slowly closes the door behind her. Carla following behind her.

"Oh. Hello, Wendy, Carla. Where are you guys going?" Levy replied back.

"Oh, nothing really. Just heading to a nearby cafe to eat some supper." Wendy said.

"Then we are going on a mission. Just to pay what else that is left of our rent for the next few months." Carla replied.

"Oh. Well, do you best!" Levy responded back to them.

"Thank you!" They both responded back.

Levy waves back at them when she watch them head downs the other end of the hallway.

"So.. Are you going to stop standing there, or we going to the bathroom?" Gajeel snickerly said behind her.

Levy then blushes til her face turns really red.

Levy then continues to walks down the rest of the hallway to the end of hallway, right in front of a blue door. She then slowly opens the bathroom door and peeks in.

Empty for once.

Levy then opens the door fully and lets herself in.

Gajeel then suddenly appears right behind her.

"Ah.. How did you do that?" Levy questioning him, while shutting the bathroom door real quickly.

"Shadow Iron Magic, remember?" Gajeel replied back.

"You use your magic just to hide? I'm guessing you was using my shadow?" Levy questions the iron dragon slayer more.

"You guess right shrimp. Now where can I take my clothes off to dry?" Gajeel asked.

"Ah! Umm.. Anywhere I suppose. I'll turn around and close my eyes to give you some piracy.." Levy said nervously.

"Gi hee. What's the matter Shrimp, never seen a naked man before?" Gajeel laughed.

Levy said nothing in return.

Gajeel looking at Levy's backside finally gave in and started to undress himself.

_Plop.._

"Oi! I'm in the water now. It's safe to look." Gajeel said to Levy.

Levy then turns around to just seeing Gajeel sitting in the bath tub. "So.. Do you just want me to sit by the door to stand watch or... what?" Levy question him.

"Shit..," Gajeel mumble. "Sorry I forgot about the door. Look away for a few minutes if you don't want to see me naked."

"Ah! Um.." Levy mumbles and turns around blushing again.

_Splash..._

Levy hearing Gajeel's wet feet walking arcoss the tiled floor._ Bamb.. _Levy jolted at the sound questioning what the iron dragon slayer just did to the door. She then hears his footsteps walk to the tub again, as he slips into the tub again.

"It's safe to look now." Gajeel told script mage.

Levy first looked at the door. She sees that the dragon slayer messed with the door knob and put a make shift lock on it.

"You didn't have to do that, Gajeel. I could have just stood watch you know?" Levy stubbornly said to the dragon slayer.

"Well, too bad. Besides..." Gajeel mumbles again.

"Besides what?" Levy questions.

"Just come over here will ya." Gajeel replied back.

"Fine." Levy said.

With that Levy makes her way towards the bathtub, and sits down on the edge nearby him.

_He's blushing.. _Levy thought when she saw his face. _Or maybe it's just the heat in here. _

Without realizing it, Levy gets pulled into the bathtub.

_Splash!_

_To be continued…._


End file.
